Evil Lies Everywhere
by virgoshappyplace
Summary: A story based off some zodiac posts from Tumblr. Rated M for strong language and scenes to eventually happen.
1. Chapter 1: Match's Story

Chapter 1: Match's Story

BANG! Someone slammed the door open, and Andrea wasn't expecting her husband home for hours. Tons of footsteps flooded the small apartment, & she immediately knew what was happening: her husband was involved in /another/ gang & they were searching for him. Great!

There was a loud bang, followed by the sound of a thud. They had killed her husband. Andrea panicked and dropped onto the ground, knocking her head on the hardwood floor. She let out a loud grunt then covered her mouth, hoping whoever was here didn't hear her. She quickly slid under her bed. The footsteps started growing quicker and louder, she knew they had found her. Suddenly, a swarm of bulking men in black trenchcoats broke down her bedroom door.

"Search the place, boys! We can't have any survivors, not after what that asshole John did," someone said with a very gravely voice. Footsteps, footsteps, and more footsteps, until someone yanked up the sheets & discovered her.

"Here's the little slut! Right under the bed!" a man said, yanking her out by her ankles.

"No, let go of me! I don't know what my husband did, but he didn't deserve to be shot!" Andrea pleaded, tears already streaming down her face.

"He blew up our warehouse and fucking ran off with all our drugs. He betrayed us, so now we have to kill him and his family off," the biggest guy said. He looked extremely authoritative, so I assumed he was the leader.

"Boss... what should we do with her?" said the man that pulled her from under the bed. The main guy looked extremely concentrated for a second, and then said "tie her up and burn the fucking place down. Gag her so she doesn't scream, I don't wanna deal with that right now."

Andrea's face went white. "No, no no no!" She started screaming, kicking, /anything/ to get out, but there was no use, the guy holding onto her smacked her head against the bed post, knocking her out.

When she came to, the smell of gasoline filled the air, so horrible she had no choice but to start coughing. Then, everything went bright and hot. Flames filled the air, and so did smoke. Andrea choked on the smoke and screamed through her gag. She screamed and screamed, until her voice finally gave out. Now came the tears, and she cried and cried. She hated this life, she hated her husband, she hated this mob. She hated everyone. She was /seething/ with hate. At that moment, she finally died.

She didn't go fully unconcious as she had hoped though. She opened her eyes and realized she was surrounded by rocks and flames. She couldn't feel the flames though, she felt... numb.

"Ah, welcome Andrea!" boomed a voice from what appeared to be nowhere. All of a sudden, a man dressed in all black apparated in front of her. She jumped back.

"Who... who are you?" Andrea squeaked. Her throat was still sore from screaming so loud. She raised her hand to her throat and coughed.

"Who I am is not important right now. What is important is that you are now here. I've been expecting you." He paused, then started walking away. "Come along, there is no time to waste."

Andrea was so confused. Where was she? Did she die? Did she escape, but get trapped in some sort of... nightmare?

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where I am and who you are!" she yelled. She coughed more, making tears well up from the pain.

He turned around, a fuming look on his face. "All will be explained if you just follow me, you little-" he stopped himself, and took a deep breath. "Just... come with me. I'll tell you everything."

Andrea knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with just arguing with this guy. What if he just got pissed and left her here, wherever /here/ is? She complied, and followed him to a small room with two chairs, placed directly across from each other.

"Please, sit," the man demanded. The lighting was much better in this room, and Andrea could now make out the features of the strange man. He had a very prominent and sharp jawline, with a slight stubble lining his cheeks. She noticed he had extremely dark eyes, almost black. He was extremely tall and lean, like a light post. He had pointed ears as well, which struck her as... odd.

Andrea sat and crossed her legs. "Alright mister, now tell me who you are & where we are," she demanded.

"Ah, my dear," he cooed, gently placing his hand on her chin, "my name is Xerbal, one of the highest demons in all of Hell. And, well..." he paused, lifting her chin as he got closer to her face, "welcome to Hell!"

Her face paled. "W-what?"

"You're in Hell, darling, and the big man himself is willing to appoint you to a spot on the nightmare demon regiment!" Xerbal sounded so excited. It's almost like he assumed she understood all of this.

"Why am I in HELL!? I went to church every Sunday! I did my good deeds!" she started to tear up.

"Oh my /God/, do NOT cry. Alright, you were the wife of the goddamn leader of the biggest mob in Chicago. You think you lived your life all good and shit?" Xerbal sat down angrily. "You also died with so much hate in your little heart, that we decided to give you a second chance to roam the Earth."

"I should NOT have to pay for what my husband did in his private life," she yelled, crossing her arms.

"Alright, well it's too late for any kind of fussing now. You either spend eternity in Hell, where we'll take away that "numbness" you were feeling & have you slave over a fucking river of lava, or you spend your time giving people nightmares on Earth. Take your pick."

Andrea gave him a death glare. She thought about it though, and realized the latter would definitely be the better pick.

"Alright, I'll be a part of your demon army or whatever," she sighed.

"Great! For starters, you gotta lose this 20's getup. Yuck!" he snapped his fingers & she transformed into a woman full of curves. She was dressed in black from head to toe, complete with leather top, leather tights, and high-heeled boots.

She gave him the meanest look she could ever give anyone. "If we're gonna play this game, I have to change my clothes to something more comfortable." she snapped & she was wearing a flowing black dress with black flats.

"Ugh, /fine/. This is why the boss should never say 'whatever she wants'..." he pulled out a sheet of paper from his pants pocket and handed it to her.

"...what's-"

"This is your new name and new town where you'll be residing. No one can see you except for other magical creatures, but there's not many where you're headed."

Xerbal snapped his fingers, and everything went dark. Her new life started now, as Match Sammhor.


	2. Chapter 2: Anphira's Story

Chapter 2: Anphira's Story

Anphira's race, the Satoris, were always out for blood. Or, rather, they were always out for a good laugh. She was never really in contact with humans enough to actually /test/ her power, so after she moved out at 16, she had a grand old time trying to find out what makes humans tick.

Her first victim was the man living across the hall of the apartment complex. His wife left him a year ago, then he turned to drinking his problems away. You could say he was the perfect first target. Anphira first met him as she was moving in. She was carrying a box & he was carrying a shady bag in the shape of a bottle.

"Hey, you want help with that?" he slurred. The smell of whiskey was overpowering from the few words he spoke.

"Ah, no thank you. I might need some help once you're sober though," Anphira said. /That/ shut him up.

' _Fucking bitch, who does she think she is?_ ' he thought.

"The fucking bitch thinks she would rather /not/ drop all of her expensive shit thanks to some old drunkard," she snapped. The man's face lost color and he shuffled away into his apartment.

The next day, Anphira was sitting on her newly-moved couch when she heard a loud banging at the door. She jumped up and looked out the peephole in her door; it was the drunk guy again. She slowly opened the door and peered out at him.

"What do /you/ want? Come to tell me off again?" she growled.

"Um, I just came to say I'm sorry for yesterday, we got off on the wrong *hic* foot..." he trailed off. Of /course/ he couldn't come over at least a little sober. Oh well, she might as well get close to him so she can fuck with his head a little bit. She opened the door wider.

"Apology accepted. Wanna come in for some coffee?" she said, smiling wide.

"Ah, sure..." he said, unsure what to make of this change in attitude. She stepped out of the way and let him in.

"You can sit at the table, I'll make some coffee." she said. She could tell he was starting to sober up a bit. Well, at least she could have a good chance at messing with him better.

She walked over to the coffee pot and started brewing away. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Ah, Demitri," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Ooo, Greek. The name's Ann," she said, finishing up pouring the two mugs. "Cream or sugar?"

"I'll do that myself," he said, starting to stand up.

"No no, I'll bring it to you," she called out.

"Alright... so what's your story, chick? Why'd you come all the way out to this shitty town?" he asked, pouring a large amount of sugar into his coffee.

Anphira sat down. "Well, I'm just looking to start a new life. I just moved out from my parents' place & I figured I'd start small."

' _Heh, so she's young... she'd make a nice rebound from my wife,_ ' he thought. She turned bright red.

"Heh, so she's young... she'd make a nice rebound from my wife," she repeated. "Is that how you treat all of your new neighbors?" She started stirring her coffee. He shook his head and his eyes grew wider.

"I... how did you-" ' _What the f-_ '

"'What the fuck is up with this girl?' This girl is a mystery sir, and you're not gonna find out her full story ever," she said, finishing his sentence. She downed her entire mug of coffee and went to the kitchen to wash out the cup.

"I- I have to go," he said, quickly getting up.

' _This is-_ '

"'This is really fucking creepy! What is this girl's damage!? I gotta call the landlord about this!'" she repeated back to him. "By the way," she whispered, "you /really/ shouldn't do that. What with your horrible drinking habit and all." She pouted her lips a little as she spoke those last words. At that, he booked it out the door. She could hear him slam his own door, and start to dial a number. She ran out the door so she could hear the conversation better.

"Yes, hello? I would like to put in my 30 days notice of moving out. Is there any way I could do that... um, faster?" he said with a shaky voice. Her lips curled into an evil smile as she walked back into her apartment, slamming her door. She laughed and laughed; this was /so/ much more fun than her friends made it out to seem. She knew she was gonna like living in the human realm.


	3. Chapter 3: Adrie's Story

Chapter 3: Adrie's Story

(lyrics belong to Sirena, a vocal group that performs at Renaissance Festival occasionally)

 _Cast down thine anchor, your ship is at bay_  
 _The tide, she is calling, but I beg thee to stay_  
 _For fate, she has told me a secret of thine_  
 _From me, ne'er shall you stray..._

A beautiful voice flooded the sailors' ears. The ship had caught in some fog so they decided to hoist anchor and stay put until the fog subsided. The entire ship was frantic to find whatever that lovely voice belonged to. Suddenly, the fog started to clear in one spot, to show a creature sitting on a rock, facing away from the sailors.

 _The sea doth roar with the wind and the gale_  
 _Yet this Hadan hall, so deep, shall prevail_  
 _For leagues below, with darkness aglow_  
 _No wind, nor rain shall assail_  
 _Heed my calling..._

The fog had cleared enough to show that this creature was actually a mermaid, singing away. She gave a side glance and a sharp-toothed smile to the sailors. She was gorgeous from head to toe: beautiful plump body, flowing brown hair, pale blue eyes. She was mesmerizing. The sailors started hollering at her to join them on deck, to at least swim a little closer so they could admire her beauty up close. She shook her head, and continued singing as the sailors continued to cat-call.

 _Walk with me on the ocean floor_  
 _We'll stay hand in hand, till we can no more_  
 _Breathe the air of a Siren sky_  
 _And through the waters we'll soar_

 _Moonlight strikes through the dark of the night_  
 _May mine eyes be your sailor's delight_  
 _Cease, be at ease, all fears, do appease_  
 _Your silence and peace, I do plight..._

As the siren finished her song, the sailors, one by one, started diving into the dark waters to visit this beautiful woman. The siren slipped into the water and started swimming to the first brave soul.

"My... what a brave soul you must be to have started this. This is uncharted waters, and you have no fear over what is below. I praise you," she marvelled, giving him a light peck on the cheek. The rest of the men started yelling, jealous over the first victim.

She dove into the dark depths, and one by one, the men followed her under. Coaxing them further and further, each man started to lose oxygen faster and faster until suddenly, they started drowning. She went further and further down until the very last man drowned, and she was satisfied. She swam to the surface, admiring her work.

"Well well, I think this is a new record for me. Time to find the next ship," she said. Before she left though, she swam to the ship, jumped on board, and found a compass; a prize well deserved for the wonderful job she did today.

A few days later, she was swimming along when she saw another ship come into view. She sat on top of a big enough rock to lay down on, and brought along the fog.

 _Hail down the high ones, a good man doth come_  
 _He walked through the valley, and to death did succumb_  
 _Left me, ever lonely, lifeless and numb..._

She began to sing and noticed the ship wasn't as active as it normally would be. Suddenly, a group of men came into view. Hm... strange that they weren't fawning over her. She decided to keep singing.

 _Sang we of heaven, and sang we of hell_  
 _I'll be your angel, fall under my spell_  
 _I'll be the bane of your mortality, in my darkness you'll dwell..._

She cleared out some of the fog so they could see her. Again, the men made no attempt to fall over themselves for her. Suddenly, a few of the men dove into the water to come meet her. She continued to sing, turning to them.

 _Your oars, they row, your ship sails on_  
 _Memories in the night_  
 _Your body's here, your soul has gone_  
 _Nothing is left but grief and regret_  
 _And although we came together_  
 _Our fate doth lie apart_  
 _So drown this broken heart..._

As the men grew closer, Adrie noticed that they had earplugs in their ears.

' _Oh shit, poachers!_ '

She jumped into the water but didn't make it far. The man closest to her had grabbed her by the tail already.

"Throw the net!" the man commanded. A black net fell onto her, and she was trapped. She felt something snag on her tail, and another one, and another one. This was a barbed net, they were looking to kill her there!

She screamed and screamed, trying to claw her way out of the net's clutches, but the more she struggled, the more blood was drawn. She bit into the net, cutting up her mouth but setting her free. She swam as fast as she could, the salt water stinging her cuts.

Once she knew she was far enough away, she stopped to examine her body. She was losing a lot of blood, and had cuts upon cuts all over her body. She continued to swim until she got too tired from all of the blood loss. She ended up washing onto the shore of some beach, hoping someone mythical stumbled upon her, and soon.


	4. Character Descriptions

**Match Sammohr - nightmare-bringing spirit**

 **Age** : 23 (looks 20)

 **Gender** : female

 **Build** : darker skin. very curvy. red eyes. strong facial features. dark brown, slicked-back hair. all-black clothing, gothic look (can change her look according to time period she's roaming about)

 **Story** : killed in a gang war in the early 1920's, has been wandering around giving nightmares ever since. no one can see her so she's often very lonely, but isn't keen to strangers anyways.

 **Anphira Gormer - Satori (mind-reading humanoid)**

 **Age** : 20

 **Gender** : female

 **Build** : androgenous look. extremely pale. very tall, slender build. piercing blue eyes. black hair in a pixie cut with a single white streak. wears mostly gender-neutral clothing.

 **Story** : moved out at age 16. she can shapeshift in the sense that she can change how certain parts of her body look (not change from human to lion, etc), so she made herself look older so she could rent an apartment. has been responsible for many suicides from driving people completely insane but feels no remorse.

 **Adrie Pelagius - water demon/siren**

 **Age** : 21, looks 20

 **Gender** : female

 **Build** : pear-shaped body. sunkissed-tan skin blending into beautiful pale blues around her fins, lips, & tail. pale blue eyes, almost white. light brown hair down to her waist. royal blue tail with a flowing, pale blue fluke.

 **Story** : just like the description says: travels the atlantic ocean luring sailors into the water only to drown them.

In this world, people age to 20, then they stop until they find their soulmate, so they and their soulmate can grow old together. This is all set in the East coast of North Carolina, 2015.


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Chapter 4:

Flames. Flames everywhere. Anphira opened her eyes and she could feel the extreme heat against her skin. She looked down; she was tied down to a chair completely. She looked forward, and there was a mirror. A tall mirror, not reflecting the image of herself, but of another girl. She looked extremely distressed, screaming and sobbing with nothing she could do but burn, burn, burn. Anphira let out a scream of her own and the woman in the reflection mimicked her. She stared at the mirror, the flames licking Anphira's skin. The woman in the reflection smiled slyly, then the flames consumed her. At that moment, Anphira woke up screaming and crying. She stopped screaming after a few seconds and, although very faint, she heard a chuckle in the distance.

Anphira got up and opened her blinds, and she saw a woman crouching on the roof across from her apartment complex. It... it looked just like the woman in her dream. The reflection. She quickly opened the window, and the woman was so startled that she tumbled face first off the building. Anphira looked down, and suddenly the woman was in her face. She squeaked and fell back onto her floor.

"W-wait... you can see me? Like, you can see me right this second?" asked the woman.

"You... you just fell off that building," Anphira responded, looking a bit shaken up. The woman looked extremely happy while Anphira was sitting here just having a heart attack over what just happened. Then she came to her senses and sorted things out in her head.

"Oh, wait. Nightmare demon, right? I'm guessing you've just been replaying how you died in everyone's heads, or is that something else?" she asked. The woman looked dumbfounded.

"Uh... y-"

"Uh yeah, how did you know that, Miss Know-It-All?" Anphira stated before the woman could finish her sentence, "I'm a Satori. I know what all these magical beings are and everything."

"Ah, makes sense. The name's Match," she said.

Anphira chuckled. "That name's a bit too... ironic, isn't it?" she busted out laughing. Match stood with an angry-looking stare. She raised a freshly-sharpened claw to Anphira's chin.

"Listen here. No one, and I mean _no one_ , makes fun of my name and lives to tell the tale. Got it?" Match growled in a very serious tone. Anphira moved her chin away from the threatening finger.

"Alright, sheesh. No need to get all defensive. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No, you're the first person that can actually see me! Well, not exactly person... but still!" Match said excitedly.

"Oh my god, please just go and let me sleep in peace. You see where I live, you can come back in the morning and chat all about how lonely you've been," said Anphira, sounding extremely annoyed.

"I, um... yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," Match said, her excitement dying down. With that, Match jumped out of Anphira's window and bounded off over rooftops. Finally able to lay down in peace, Anphira drifted off to sleep.


End file.
